


Love at many pick up lines ( falling in love has never been this easy)

by iamalmita



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Pick Up Lines, Sweet, ansgt doesnt exist, cringey, friends to lovers au, main focus : pick up lines, myungjin, not even suspense or tension, prompt #21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalmita/pseuds/iamalmita
Summary: “Pick up lines and song writing are two different things, Mr. Park. It’s not an easy talent to be this cheesy.”“Are you challenging me, Mr. Kim Myungjun?”“You wanna make a bet?”“Whoever says the cheesiest pick up line does whatever the loser says for a month. The bet goes on as long as the person can keep going withpick up lines.”“Make it two months.”“Oh, you’re on, loser.”“We’ll see.”a myungjin au
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76
Collections: Astro FicFest 2020





	Love at many pick up lines ( falling in love has never been this easy)

**Author's Note:**

> helluuu~  
> this is kinda vague? just really simple and cheesy as hell hehehehe  
> also special thank you to my moots on twt who commented on my search for pick up lines, even if they were little it helped so thank youuu <3  
> please do tell me what you think in the comments below ^^  
> hope you enjoyy!!!
> 
> Prompt #21 : MJ and Jinjin make a bet about who can say the worst/cheesiest pick up lines and end up falling in love by time the bet is over.

It was another day of Myungjun and his friends drinking at their go-to cafe near his university.

Myungjun rolled his eyes as he sipped his iced Americano while Sanha screeched and Rocky gagged as Jinwoo shook his head. Bin retracted his hand, licking off the cream on his thumb with a smirk. Dongmin blushed as he looked down shyly. “You guys are disgusting, go get a room or something,” Myungjun glared at them, trying to look threatening but failing.

“Hyung likes this stuff! This is why he fell for Bin hyung!”

Dongmin was too embarrassed to look up but Bin was smirking proudly. “As far as I know, this is going to get worst when Myungjun hyung dates,” Rocky grimaced at the thought. Sanha gasped, “Oh, god! If Bin hyung is this cheesy then we are done for! Wait, Myungjun hyung and pick up lines- Oh my god.”

Right on cue, Myungjun leaned forward towards the maknae, arm resting on the table, “Did it hurt, Sanha-yah?” Sanha looked confused, “By what?” Myungjun looked absolutely smug, “When you fell for me.”

Sanha spit out his drink and Minhyuk choked so hard on his coffee he couldn’t stop coughing, Dongmin covered his face and ran away, Bin curled up into a ball while Jinwoo buried his face in his hands with a loud groan. Myungjun looked proud of himself. People were definitely staring at the loud and weird group of friends but Dongmin seemed to be the only person who noticed it and was blushing full on when he returned back to his seat.

“DO NOT EVER DO THAT HYUNG I SWEAR I WILL NOT SIT BACK NEXT TIME ITS GROSS!” the youngest whisper-shouted, aware of the people around him now, “And why did it have to be me??!! An innocent kid like me??!!! You have Jinwoo hyung beside you for all I care!!!” Myungjun didn’t look apologetic at all, “Jinwoo? Nah, he’s no fun. He’s not even funny.”

“Excuse me? You’re talking about a to-be composer writing his own songs, are you kidding me?”

“Pick up lines and song writing are two different things, Mr. Park. It’s not an easy talent to be this cheesy.”

“Are you challenging me, Mr. Kim Myungjun?”

“You wanna make a bet?”

“Whoever says the cheesiest pick up line does whatever the loser says for a month. The bet goes on as long as the person can keep going with pick up lines.”

“Make it two months.”

“Oh, you’re on, loser.”

“We’ll see.”

The boys stared at their two eldest who were smirking at each other.

“I cannot believe this.”

Rocky got up and left, paying for his drink only.

Sanha ordered three deserts and the couple pretended the two didn’t exist. 

The music finally stopped and the three boys fell on the floor. Myungjun clapped loudly in the empty studio along with Sanha as Dongmin looked at his friends with a fond smile. “That was amazing, hyung! You will win the competition for sure!” Sanha got water bottles and rushed towards them. The three dancers greedily chugged down the bottles. “Time for dinner now. You guys must be hungry, you have been practicing the entire afternoon,” Dongmin announced. Myungjun stood beside Jinwoo with a towel, “Do you know what’s on the menu tonight?” Jinwoo looked up, “What?”

“Me-n-u.”

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Jinwoo who smiled, “Well then, I guess it didn’t hurt,” he stood up and took the towel from Myungjun, “When you fell from the vending machine. Cause you look like a snack. Since you don’t seem sorry about it.”

Bin ‘woo’ed and Eunwoo covered his mouth. Myungjun may have blushed but he didn’t show it and smiled. “Alright you cheesy love birds, let’s go,” Rocky rolled his eyes again and walked away.

Their table was probably the noisiest table and you can literally hear Bin’s mouth chewing and swallowing and he doesn’t keep his mouth shut either.

“Nunu, phass mwe da risce.”

Dongmin had a look of disapproval even though he handed over the rice to him, “Bin-ah, please eat properly. You’ll get an upset stomach.” Myungjun scoffed, “Aigoo, look at these two. Just tell it to his face he has no manners and to close his mouth.” Dongmin ignored him and Bin didn’t even look up. Jinwoo was smiling when he reached for the glass of water across him. Myungjun looked at him, “What are you thinking, sugar plum?”

Rocky choked again on his noodles.

“Nothing much, do you know what I’m wearing right now?”

“You’re wearing the worst hoodie you have because you forgot to wash your other ones. Oh, Bin stained it with sauce, didn’t he?”

“But I’m wearing something special, can’t you see?”

“What?”

“The smile you gave me.”

Myungjun brushed it off with a goofy grin and looked away.

“You’ve heard of Disneyland right? They say it’s the happiest place on Earth,” Myungjun scooped up a spoon of the rice, “Well, no one has been sitting beside you.”

Jinwoo smirked, “I guess so. Hyung, I’m learning about important dates in history. Do you wanna be one of them?” Myungjun sipped his drink smugly but he couldn’t deny how his heart was beating so fast at the moment, “Why not? How’s tomorrow?”

If Jinwoo was surprised, he didn’t show it. “Perfect,” he took out his phone and turned to him, looking a bit confused, “I seem to have lost my phone number, can I have yours?”

Myungjun took it and changed his contact name since Jinwoo already had his number.

_10:03 PM_

_Myungie baby <3_

_Good night, Jin-ah~_

_See you in my dreams *kiss emoji*_

_10:05 PM_

_Slow but Handsome cutie_

_Good night, hyung :)_

_Don’t miss me too much._

Myungjun came out the door as he shouted goodbye to his mom. He was wearing a simple blue button down with jeans with his sleeves rolled up. He walked up to his gate to see a smile he saw everyday with a bouquet of flowers.

“Ooh~ Jinwoo yah, is that for me?” Myungjun fake gasped but he could feel his cheeks warming up. Jinwoo handed him the flowers which the older gladly accepted, “There are twelve flowers in this bouquet but if you look into the mirror, you’ll see thirteen beautiful things in the world.”

Myungjun chuckled but he couldn’t stop the blush spreading quickly over his cheeks. “Thank you, handsome.” He looked at Jinwoo’s hand and reached for it, “Your hand looks heavy, let me hold it for you.” Jinwoo smiled and looked away but nodded anyway. They made their way to the arcade and spent their time together.

Jinwoo was on his way to the studio when he heard someone call him from behind. He turned around to see Myungjun running towards him and he smiled. The elder had an apron on and Jinwoo guessed he must have been on duty for his part time job.

Before he could speak, Myungjun quickly kneeled down and tied his shoelaces. Myungjun looked up to see his startled expression and smiled, “I need to tie your shoelaces well and tightly. Cant risk you falling for anyone else.”

Jinwoo broke into the widest smile. “Thank you, hyung. I’ll be careful.” He looked around for bit, “Do you think there’s a science room nearby? Or am I sensing chemistry between us?”

Myungjun smiled, “I’m gonna go with the second part.” He ducked his head a bit, looking at him, “You’re still wearing the smile I gave you. I guess you really liked it, hm?”

Jinwoo couldn’t really stop smiling now, “Well, it’s hard to take it off. Hyung must be a magician, every time I look at you everything else disappears and I just smile.”

Myungjun tucked his hands into his pockets, “I have been learning some tricks. I’m getting great results so I’m happy. Don’t take it off. It looks good on you.”

Jinwoo nodded before going off to the studio with a shit-eating grin on his face.

_11:17 PM_

_Myungie baby <3_

_Jagiya~_

_Aren’t you tired?_

_You have been running through my mind all day :)_

_11:20 PM_

_Slow but Handsome cutie_

_Very much :(((_

_What about you, hyung?_

_Are you a keyboard?_

_Cuz you’re my type_

_11:22 PM_

_Myungie baby <3_

_Too ideal to resist this snack, am I right sweetie?_

_Do you like raisins?_

_11:23 PM_

_Slow but Handsome cutie_

_Kinda?_

_11:24 PM_

_Myungie baby <3_

_What about dates?_

_11:25 PM_

_Slow but Handsome cutie_

_Sure._

_Tomorrow at 5?_

_11:26 PM_

_Myungie baby <3_

_Okay~_

_Slow but Handsome cutie calling..._

_“_ Yes, darling?”

“Hyung, I was out with Bin but I think I lost my way. Can you give me directions to your heart?”

Myungjun laughed.

Myungjun and Jinwoo were at a hotel for a ‘date’ (their 13th one) and were waiting for their food to arrive. Myungjun picked up the rose that was in the vase kept on the centre of the table and put it beside his face, pouting, “Jinu yah, who’s prettier? The flower or me?”

He batted his eyelashes and Jinwoo smiled.

“Of course, you are.”

Myungjun smiled, making weird noises as he put the flower back in the vase.

Myungjun and Jinwoo had been friends ever since they were little kids. They were neighbours and went to the same school and college and though they were of different ages, they got along well. Jinwoo was Myungjun’s best friend and Myungjun was Jinwoo’s. Friendship is a platonic bond but when you get closer with someone, someone who has been with you since childhood, someone who knows you better than anyone else and understands you, someone who cares for you like no other, a fine line between friendship and love can appear and ultimately, that line can be crossed. Especially when you’re gay and your best friend hits on you with the worst pick up lines that make your heart flutter helplessly.

Even if it’s fake.

The bet had been going around for a few weeks now. And none of them were backing down from it.

The waitress came and presented their food but she seemed to have a liking for Jinwoo, she wasn’t too subtle with her flirting. Myungjun acted nonchalant about it but he had spent too much time with Jinwoo. The next time the waitress came with their desserts, Jinwoo turned to him and held out his hand. “Hyung, how about you hold my hand so that I can tell everyone I have been touched by an angel?”

Myungjun blushed and hid a wide smile behind his smile as he held Jinwoo’s hand. Jinwoo smirked, blushing as well and the waitress gave them their desserts and left quietly, giving a pressed smile.

They finished their meal and were on their way back home. The streets were lit by lamps and the lights from the shops as it wasn’t too late. They were both quiet. Myungjun wanted to say something. He could feel the numerous butterflies in his stomach and the nervousness made him all jittery but he put on a brave face. He swallowed.

“Hey, Jinwoo.”

Said guy turned towards him. He looked into eyes before glancing down once at his lips, “Your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?”

Jinwoo stopped walking. He stared at him without blinking even once. They hadn’t included any pick up lines including kisses and its related topics before. Myungjun stared back for a while before regretting his decision and was about to laugh it off when Jinwoo leaned forward and pressed his lips against his.

It was for a brief few seconds before he pulled away and looked into his eyes again.

“I’m sorry, I got too caught up and forgot everything... Do you have a name, or can I call you mine?”

Myungjun broke out in laughter, relieved and hugged him tightly. Jinwoo hugged back with a smile as well. “You spoilsport!! How dare you scare me like that!!” Myungjun playfully hit him. Jinwoo tried to dodge, “Sorry, hyung!” he quickly turned serious, “But you do like me, right?”

“Of course, I do- I mean I do. I just do.”

Myungjun pretended to be cool as Jinwoo smirked. And that was it. As simple as that. Myungjun wondered if love was this easy.

“I did get the feeling that you were familiar, hyung.”

“What do you mean?”

“You looked a lot like my next boyfriend.”

Myungjun rolled his eyes. “Well then, _boyfriend._ I read that kissing is a language of love. Do you wanna have a conversation in my room tonight?”

“Okay, sounds good. But, can I borrow a kiss now? I promise to give it back.”

“As long you give it back. Wait, who won the bet?”

“Me, of course.”

“I asked you out, it’s supposed to be me.”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“Then, it doesn’t end.”

**Author's Note:**

> have a great day/nighttt <333


End file.
